


Garden

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 6
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Garden

After the incident, that’s how Minho called it when Alby asked what happened, it took Newt a couple of months to be able to walk properly again. He was assigned to the garden, taking care of the vegetable that would have helped them survive.

Of course he wasn’t alone, but most of the hard work was done in silence. It wasn’t something were you will immediately see the results of, like building something or cooking, but it needed time for the plants to grow and, if they were taken good care of, to bear some fruits.

Maybe that was exactly what Newt needed back then, being able to concentrate on something that wasn’t the emptiness he felt inside, seeing something grow, and helping the others to survive, like Minho did with him.

There was peace in taking care of the garden.


End file.
